Electrical devices requiring power cords are prevalent in all aspects of today's home and workplace. Some of these electrical devices are equipped with permanent electrical cords while others are equipped with detachable electrical cords that can be removed and stored when not in use.
In many cases, these electrical devices are equipped with power cords of a length greater than is necessary. Such excess cord is unsightly, particularly if there are numerous cords adjacent one another that can become tangled together. Moreover, such excess cord can pose a tripping hazard. Further, such excess cord may be attractive for small children to play with or for pets to chew.
With respect to detachable electrical cords, cords stored together have a tendency to become tangled and it is difficult to identify the various cords being stored.
Yet another situation posing a cord containment problem is the storage of seasonal items such as room fans, space heaters and electrical blankets. When one stores these items in close proximity to each other, the likelihood that one or more of these heavy items will be placed on top of the cord for a prolonged period of time is increased, possibly resulting in damage to the cord.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device for storing the excess length of an electrical power cord that may be used to adjust the length of the power cord to the minimum length required to provide electrical power to an appliance.